Loving you is not enough
by thera10
Summary: Chaque jour, telle une adolescente elle décomptait les jours qui la séparaient de lui.


**Loving you is not enough**

_Auteur: Thera  
Genre: romance, Sam/Jack pairing  
Saison:9  
Spoiler: Threads  
Rating: K+_

_Disclaimer : La série ainsi que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne tire aucun profit de cette fic._

_Note de l'Auteur : C'est la première fic que j'écris après la saison 9, j'en fais toujours mon deuil lol. Quoi qu'il a pu être dit dans la saison 9 ou quoi qu'il ait pu se passer, pour moi dans la saison 9 Sam et Jack sont ensemble ! Et je croise les doigts pour que nous en ayons une « confirmation » dans la saison 10 :)_

_Je crois avoir peut-être été un peu trop fleur bleu lol dans cette fic_

_Les feedbacks sont toujours apprécié ! thanx !_

* * *

A peine arrivée, elle jeta négligemment son sac et sa veste sur le canapé. Elle se dirigea prestement vers la cuisine et entreprit de se faire un café. C'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin à cet instant. Il est vrai qu'il était probablement un peu tard pour cela mais elle appréciait de boire un vrai café et non l'infâme breuvage de la base, auquel elle avait été contrainte au fil des années de s'accommoder. 

Une fois la machine à café en route, d'un rapide coup d'œil elle fit le tour de son séjour, il était vraiment temps de se mettre au ménage ! Ce n'était pas son hobbies préféré mais aujourd'hui c'était différent. Trop heureuse de se retrouver enfin chez elle, elle n'était pas plus ennuyée que ça à l'idée de faire du ménage ! Elle mit le dernier CD de U2 que Daniel lui avait offert. Elle se surprit à sourire, _tu n'as pas de si mauvais goûts musicaux que ça Danny_, pensa-t-elle. Et c'est au rythme de la musique que Samantha commença à ramasser ça ou là les affaires qui traînaient.

Une fois son café prêt, elle s'installa au comptoir de la cuisine pour boire son excitant. Elle laissa échapper un soupir de contentement, elle se jura qu'aujourd'hui la fatigue n'aurait pas raison d'elle. Que c'était bon d'être enfin chez soi !

Elle retrouva indéniablement la pêche. Elle devait admettre qu'elle était fatiguée aussi bien physiquement qu'émotionnellement. Sa journée avait été difficile, même si elle avait été courte étant donné qu'elle avait eu la permission de quitter la base plus tôt que d'ordinaire. Le Général n'avait pas pu lui refuser cela, pas après _l'acharnant et remarquable travail_ qu'elle fournissait chaque jour. Elle grimaça au souvenir des mots du Général.

Elle finit rapidement son café et se remit à ranger et nettoyer sa maison. Elle en profita pour monter le son. Elle se demanda soudain depuis combien d'années n'avait-elle pas fait cela. Non pas le ménage, mais plutôt l'envie de pousser au maximum le son de sa chaîne et de se laisser porter par la musique. Et quelle musique ! Elle était prise d'une soudaine envie de sauter partout, elle était tout à coup plus sereine, elle revivait. Elle s'autorisa à chanter plus fort si bien qu'elle couvrit rapidement la voix de Bono.

Elle fit la grimace en voyant le tas de poussière qui s'était accumulé sur ses étagères, chaque fois c'était pareil. Elle n'était pas souvent chez elle alors le ménage se faisait assez rarement.

Nettoyant activement son bar tout en chantant, son regard dévia vers le téléphone et un sourire malicieux se dessina sur les lèvres de Sam. Elle avait une soudaine envie de l'appeler…elle reconnaissait volontiers que c'était stupide ! Ce n'était pas nécessaire. Quoi que…elle chercha une excuse valable à son futur appel quand enfin son sourire s'étira. Elle venait de se souvenir qu'ils ne s'étaient pas réellement organiser pour le lendemain.

Elle jeta rapidement un regard en direction de l'horloge. Puis saisissant le combiné et composant un numéro de tête, elle s'empressa de diminuer le son de sa chaîne hifi. Il ne fallut guère longtemps avant que son sourire ne s'efface complètement. Le répondeur ! Elle détestait ces foutues machines ! Elle appuya rageusement sur le bouton du téléphone pour couper la communication.

Pour l'amour du ciel ! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il éteigne toujours son téléphone ! Peut-être qu'il était en rendez-vous et l'avait éteint, mais tout de même. Elle fit une mine boudeuse. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne compose à nouveau un numéro de téléphone. _Tu es pitoyable ma fille comme si tu ne pouvais pas patienter encore quelques heures,_ songea-t-elle.

Elle arpenta le salon de long en large au rythme de la musique, provenant du téléphone, qui était censée faire patienter, ça avait plutôt le don de l'agacer davantage. Enfin à l'autre bout du fils on décrocha. D'un ton professionnel elle engagea la conversation.

- Bonjour ici le Colonel Carter, serait-il possible de parler au Général O'Neill s'il vous plait ?

- Bonjour Colonel, répondit la secrétaire d'un ton qui laissait penser qu'elle souriait, je suis désolée mais le Général est actuellement en réunion, voulez-vous que je prenne un message ?

Le visage de Sam se décomposa. En même temps elle devait s'y attendre car quand il ne répondait pas à son portable c'était que bien souvent il était en réunion. Elle le savait ! Mais c'est avec une pointe de déception dans la voix qu'elle répondit.

- Non ce ne sera pas nécessaire…par contre vous pouvez probablement me renseigner sur l'heure d'arrivée de son vol de demain, il me semble que c'est vous qui avez effectué sa réservation.

Sam entendit le souffle de son interlocutrice et elle sentit immédiatement son hésitation. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux, elle présentait ce qui allait être dit et déjà la colère montait en elle.

- Et bien…le Général m'a demandé d'annuler son vol, il doit assister à une réunion importante à la Maison Blanche demain…

- PARDON ! lâcha-t-elle finalement à bout de nerf.

Elle respira un grand coup et se reprit rapidement.

- Excusez-moi c'est juste que…

Sam ne put que soupirer, impossible pour elle de continuer.

- Cela fait deux fois que le Général O'Neill doit reporter son retour à Colorado, répondit la secrétaire compatissante.

- Oui, soupira à nouveau Sam.

- Je suis désolée, je pensais que vous étiez au courant.

- J'aurais aimé l'être effectivement…excusez-moi encore vous n'y êtes pour rien, ce n'est pas grave Becky.

Sam ferma brièvement les yeux tant la nouvelle venait de l'assommer. C'était toujours la même chose, il fallait toujours qu'il y ait un imprévu qui vienne se glisser dans leur projet. Elle aurait du s'y attendre…

Elle s'en voulait d'avoir réagi de façon si impulsive. L'assistante de Jack n'y était pour rien, et elle se montrait si souvent gentille et serviable avec elle. Elle devait reconnaître qu'elle l'appréciait beaucoup.

Elle reprit ses esprits rapidement.

- Bien alors dîtes au Général que…et puis non ne lui dîtes rien, soupira-t-elle.

- Très bien je lui dirais, plaisanta la secrétaire.

- Faites attention Becky, vous êtes en train de prendre l'humour d'O'Neill.

- Vous savez ce que c'est de travailler avec lui, répondit-elle seulement.

- Oui je sais, soupira Sam à regret, au revoir.

- Au revoir Colonel.

C'est contrariée que Samantha raccrocha le téléphone. Déçue et énervée ! Elle savait mieux que quiconque que le travail était important et que Jack ne faisait bien souvent, trop souvent, pas à sa convenance. Mais certains jours elle en avait assez, elle était épuisée de cette situation parce qu'à présent le travail n'était plus sa priorité, et c'était une nouveauté dans sa vie.

Elle en voulait à Jack ! Le travail qui l'accaparait était une chose, l'honnêteté entre eux était une autre.

Elle composa à nouveau un numéro de téléphone. Cette fois elle ne fut pas surprise de tomber sur le répondeur. Agaçée, elle répétait bêtement le message de Jack demandant de laisser un message, puis vint le moment de laisser un message. Elle opta pour un ton ferme s'appliquant à dissimuler sa déception.

« Jack c'est moi, je viens d'avoir ton assistante au téléphone qui m'a dit que tu ne venais pas demain…écoutes…je sais bien que tu ne peux pas déprogrammer une importante réunion, mais tu aurais pu avoir la délicatesse de m'appeler avant que je ne l'apprenne par Becky…rappelle-moi »

_Rappelle-moi_, murmura-t-elle énervée par son rajout de dernière minute. _Si ce n'est pas un appel désespéré ça ! Quelle imbécile !_ songea-t-elle.

Elle déposa négligemment le téléphone sur la table basse et s'effondra littéralement comme une masse sur le canapé. Elle venait de perdre toute énergie et le fond musical qui persistait ne parvint pas à la remettre d'aplomb. Ce qui l'avait fait tenir jusqu'à présent, c'était LUI. Chaque jour, telle une adolescente elle décomptait les jours qui la séparaient de lui. Cela pouvait paraître complètement puérile mais elle vivait tellement mal leur séparation géographique. Plus mal qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé ! _Réveilles toi ma fille tu n'as plus 16 ans !_

Elle aurait probablement pu gérer convenablement cette situation si le reste de sa vie allait bien. Mais tel n'était pas le cas, en tout cas en ce qui concernait son travail. Ces journées à la base étaient de plus en plus difficiles. Aujourd'hui en particulier. Et pourtant rien d'inhabituel, la pression constante, la routine, elle n'avait encore pas eu une minute à elle au labo. Son travail était toujours autant apprécié, elle était toujours bien présente apportant ses compétences à chaque instant.

Vu de l'extérieur rien ne semblait avoir changé. La base avait été heureuse de récupérer enfin un des _trésors nationaux, _trop fière de pouvoir retravailler avec la célèbre Samantha Carter. Et elle donnait le change, faisant mine d'être elle aussi très contente de retrouver la base et ses membres. Actrice, elle aurait pu être pressentie pour un oscar !

Mais dans son for intérieur Sam ne se sentait plus à sa place.

Et le problème était tout bonnement là. Mais en toute modestie elle savait que beaucoup de choses reposaient sur elle, alors bon an mal an, elle se surpassait au travail mais elle se forçait. Elle en faisait beaucoup trop, pour si peu finalement.

Elle pensait avoir perdue cette envie, ce goût. Elle se sentait si proche du moment où elle aurait le courage de renoncer à tout cela, de passer à autre chose. La sensation de tout abandonner ou du moins de faire bouger les choses lui était de plus en plus familière.

Elle devait admettre qu'elle n'avait jamais songé à un retour à la base si dur et délicat. L'espace d'un instant elle avait cru que presque rien ne changerait, que son absence se ferait sentir, inévitablement, mais que finalement ce serait amplement gérable, qu'elle surmonterait cette absence comme elle avait toujours tout surmonté.

Au départ, elle trouvait amusant le fait que certains des officiers lui demandent à elle des nouvelles de Jack. Fière et heureuse elle leur répondait volontiers. La nouvelle avait fait son chemin, et chacun savait qu'ils étaient à présent en couple.

Retrouver Daniel et Teal'c avait été un plaisir. Et après son passage en Zone 51, elle se sentait heureuse de travailler à nouveau avec ses amis. Ils lui avaient manqué !

C'était seulement quand Mitchell avait lancé un «_comme au bon vieux temps_ », que Sam avait tiqué. Elle avait cru que son retour serait facile et qu'elle serait heureuse de retrouver Cheyenne Mountain.

Elle s'était pourtant trompée sur toute la ligne, une nouvelle ère venait à peine de commencer. Et elle regrettait déjà l'ancienne. Tout avait tellement changé aujourd'hui. Et elle se sentait changée, elle n'était plus la même.

Ces changements pouvaient être jugés comme bénéfiques et ils avaient des bons côtés mais elle se surprit à penser que le retour à la base n'en faisait pas parti. Elle qui avait tant et tant donner pour son travail, à présent elle ne ressentait plus le même engouement. Elle voulait passer à autre chose, ne plus avoir à faire tant de compromis !

Elle se sentait soulagée que Daniel et Teal'c soient toujours là, elle savait que sans eux elle ne serait probablement pas revenue !

Elle laissa échapper un soupir, presque un sanglot. Elle se sentait tellement lasse, et tout ce qui l'avait fait tenir cette semaine avait été la venue de Jack, et elle venait de prendre un claque en pleine figure.

Elle se passa les mains sur le visage et se releva. _Allez, reprends toi, ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive_, se rassura-t-elle. Oui et c'était justement là le problème ! Combien de temps tiendrait-elle encore ? N'avait-elle pas atteint ses limites ?

Elle se sermonna encore avant de reprendre son ménage. Pendant qu'elle faisait cela, ça lui évitait de trop penser comme elle avait l'habitude de faire.

Au bout d'une heure, un petit sourire aux lèvres, elle observait fièrement sa maison maintenant complètement propre. A cet instant elle sentit à nouveau le poids de la fatigue s'abattre sur elle. Pensant avoir bien mérité quelques instants de répit, elle s'allongea sur le canapé.

Fixant le plafond impeccablement blanc, elle laissa son esprit vagabonder. Comme souvent ces derniers temps, elle se laissa bercer par ses souvenirs d'enfant et pensa à son père. _Tu pourrais encore obtenir tout ce que tu as toujours voulu_, avait-il dit. Elle ferma les yeux de crainte que la tristesse la gagne. Mais elle ne put retenir la boule qui se forma dans sa gorge.

Il lui manquait tellement.

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par la sonnerie du téléphone. Elle étendit le bras qui vint s'écraser sur la table basse, elle tâtonna à la recherche du combiné, quand enfin elle le trouva.

- Allo ?

- C'est moi, murmura une voix chaude au bout du fil.

- Hey ! murmura-t-elle en se redressant légèrement du canapé.

- Hey…comment vas-tu ?

Elle se surprit encore de l'effet de la voix de Jack sur elle. L'espace de quelques secondes cela lui avait fait oublier sa colère. Puis elle se reprit aussitôt.

- Tu as eu mon message ? demanda-t-elle plus distante.

Elle l'entendit soupirer. Même si le message sur son répondeur ne lui avait semblé bien engageant, Jack sembla étonné du direct de Samantha.

- Oui, répondit-il enfin, je suis désolé Sam, comme tu sais ce que c'est avec le travail...

- Je sais Jack…j'aurais simplement voulu que tu m'appelles.

- Je n'avais pas encore trouvé le temps, j'ai une journée extrêmement chargée...

Un silence au bout du fil l'incita à s'arrêter.

- Sam ?

- Moi aussi j'ai eu une journée pénible !

Jack se maudit intérieurement. Il se savait mal habile avec les mots mais parler au téléphone n'était pas plus simple, surtout lorsque Sam était énervée, c'était un exercice plus périlleux encore.

- Je suis désolé.

- Je sais…moi aussi…

- Ça va aller ok ! je….attends une seconde…

Sam n'entendit plus rien pendant quelques secondes.

- Ecoutes Sam je suis désolé mais j'ai encore quelques coups de téléphone à passer avant de quitter le bureau…je te rappelles plus tard d'accord ?

- Ok, murmura Sam dépitée.

Si elle l'avait eu sous la main, elle en aurait fait de la chair à pâté ! Ok il était au bureau, ok il avait des appels urgents à passer mais il semblait si détaché que ça avait le don de l'agacer davantage.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes.

- Je t'aime, souffla-t-il finalement.

Elle ferma les yeux à l'entente de sa confession. Il disait que très rarement ses mots là en particulier au téléphone. Et ce fut pour elle une caresse que sa voix chaude venait de lui offrir.

- Je t'aime, finit-elle par lui répondre.

Un silence s'installa à nouveau avant que chacun ne raccroche le téléphone.

Il la rappellerait plus tard, il lui avait dit et elle était convaincue qu'il le ferait mais…

Elle balança rageusement sa tête en arrière qui vint s'enfoncer dans un des coussins du canapé.

Elle soupira bruyamment, puis serra les dents tant qu'elle pu pour retenir les larmes. Elle se sentait agacée, vidée et lasse à la fois. Elle s'en voulait de la façon dont elle réagissait! Ces derniers temps elle était si irritable, elle pouvait passer des rires aux larmes en l'espace de quelques secondes. Elle en voulait à Jack de la façon dont lui réagissait! Elle avait envie de tout envoyé promener!

Finalement elle laissa les larmes roulées sur ses joues. C'était tellement dur parfois. Elle était heureuse à présent et en même temps malheureuse. Finalement elle n'arrivait à être bien que deux jours par semaine et encore quelques fois c'était une semaine sur deux…voir pire. Plus ça allait moins elle parvenait à gérer leur séparation. Séparation qui avec leur monceau de travail se faisait de plus en plus longue. Cela faisait 1 mois et demi qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus! Entres ses missions à elle, ses réunions à lui, les possibilités de se voir se faisaient minimes. Bien plus quand Jack avait annulé les deux dernières fois où il était censé rentrer.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de pester contre elle, agacée par son propre comportement. Elle était en train de s'apitoyer sur son sort, alors qu'elle avait tout pour être heureuse non? Elle tenta de s'en convaincre…

Le fait était qu'il lui manquait terriblement et qu'elle était loin de pouvoir gérer cela. Si elle détestait quelque chose au monde c'était bien de se sentir dépendante des autres et aujourd'hui elle était complètement dépendante de lui. Parfois elle se demandait si la situation n'était pas plus facile quand ils n'étaient pas ensemble et qu'elle était encore sous ses ordres. Et maintenant? Maintenant c'était compliqué…encore et toujours!

Elle se releva lentement le regard vide.

Qu'allait-elle faire maintenant?

L'espace d'un instant elle fut tentée d'accepter l'invitation que Daniel lui avait fait quelques heures plus tôt puis finalement elle se ravisa elle n'était pas d'humeur. Pourtant une soirée chez Daniel avec ses amis lui aurait probablement fait du bien, mais elle aurait davantage eu besoin d'un moment où elle aurait pu se confier à ses deux amis. Et elle imaginait que Daniel avait dû lancer la même invitation à Mitchell. Elle soupira. Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'aimait pas le Colonel…elle ne le connaissait pas vraiment à vrai dire mais elle n'éprouvait pas le besoin de le connaître davantage.

Elle sourit légèrement en repensant à Teal'c et Daniel. Elle appréciait énormément les attentions qu'ils lui portaient. Il n'avait suffit que de quelques jours à Teal'c et Daniel pour comprendre qu'elle n'était pas bien à la base. Quand tout le monde trouvait le Colonel Carter radieuse, quand tout le monde la croyait si heureuse de revenir, ses amis, eux, avaient perçu son malaise. Ils avaient sentis que Sam n'était pas à l'aise avec le Général, qu'elle avait du mal à cerner Mitchell, qu'elle évitait soigneusement l'infirmerie tant des souvenirs douloureux transparaissaient.

Ils savaient tout ça, parce qu'eux la connaissait réellement. Ils n'en avaient parlé à aucun moment, depuis longtemps déjà ils n'avaient plus besoin de mots pour se comprendre entre eux. Ils étaient si proches tous les quatre.

Cette proximité lui manquait.

_Tu pourrais encore obtenir tout ce que tu as toujours voulu_, la dernière parole de Jacob vint à nouveau à son esprit. Elle avait toujours pensé que ce dont elle rêvait était d'avoir Jack…avec le recul elle constatait que non, ce n'était pas CE qu'elle avait toujours voulu, ça en faisait partie certes, mais ça allait bien au-delà.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était depuis quelques minutes plantée dans le salon immobile. Elle décida d'aller prendre une douche, après sa séance ménage elle en avait bien besoin.

Elle prit son temps dans la salle de bain, désireuse de se consacrer du temps. Au moment où elle sortit de la salle de bain portant pour unique vêtement un peignoir, Samantha entendit frapper à la porte. Elle fronça les sourcils se demandant qui cela pouvait bien être. Elle pensa immédiatement à Daniel qui venait probablement insister pour la soirée, c'est pour cela qu'elle ne prit pas la peine d'aller se changer.

Resserrant son peignoir davantage pour paraître plus présentable, elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit. Sa mâchoire se décrocha instantanément quand elle prit conscience de _qui_ se tenait sous son porche.

- Mais…mais...euh, balbutia-t-elle encore trop surprise.

- Je t'ai connu plus éloquente Sam, plaisanta Jack.

Il déposa un furtif baiser sur les lèvres de Sam et lui passa devant entrant ainsi dans la maison. Sam resta quelques secondes interdite puis la surprise passée, elle ferma la porte et se retourna vers Jack qui se dirigeait déjà vers le salon.

Elle le rejoignit bien vite tandis qu'il retirait sa veste et posait son sac par terre.

- Jack qu'est-ce que tu fais là? finit-elle par dire sans reproche aucun.

- Tu n'es pas contente de me voir, répondit-il en s'approchant d'elle et déposant ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme.

Il lui envoya un sourire charmeur auquel elle ne put que répondre. Elle fit glisser lentement ses mains sur les bras de Jack.

- Je croyais que tu avais une importante réunion demain?

Jack ne répondit pas comme il levait les yeux au ciel, adoptant un air faussement innocent.

- Il n'y pas de réunion, murmura Jack.

- Pardon?

- Je t'ai fait marché, répondit-il tout à coup coupable.

- Quoi? s'exclama Sam en frappant Jack sur le bras.

- Hey!

Elle ne put réprimer un sourire et enterra sa tête dans l'épaule de Jack comme il passait ses mains amoureusement sur son dos.

- J'adore ta tenue, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

- Jack, menaça-t-elle en se dégageant de son étreinte.

Elle resserra à nouveau son peignoir et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour faire du café. Elle savait que Jack appréciait tout particulièrement un bon café après un long vol de Washington. Il la suivit volontiers.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu rentrais?

- Quand j'ai su il y a 3 jours que je ne travaillerais pas aujourd'hui, je me suis dit que je n'avais pas à attendre un jour de plus pour venir te voir…

- Et pour ça tu étais obligé de me faire croire que tu ne rentrais pas du tout? questionna-t-elle amusée, tu es trop cruel avec moi!

Il lui sourit fièrement.

- Honnêtement je pensais que tu t'en douterais!

- Tu plaisantes, j'ai marché à fond, tu sais.

Elle se retourna à demi et lui lança un regard en coin.

- A l'avenir je vais devoir me méfier!

- Pourquoi ça? demanda-t-il.

- Tu mens très bien, je t'ai cru! Et je suppose que Becky était de connivence avec toi!

Il se contenta de sourire. Il avait en Becky une solide alliée!

- J'ai pris quelques jours de vacances, lança-t-il l'air de rien.

La réaction de Samantha ne se fit pas attendre, elle se retourna d'un bloc.

- Tu es sérieux là?

- Oui j'ai pris 3 jours de vacances après ce week-end.

- C'est toujours mieux que rien, marmonna-t-elle.

- Hey, dit-il en s'approchant, 3 jours c'est déjà bien vu ma situation non? ça ne te fait pas plaisir.

- Evidemment que si, sourit-elle.

Elle se retourna pour sortir deux tasses et les posa sur le comptoir. La déception venait de la saisir. IL était là, elle était heureuse, mais elle pensait déjà à l'après et elle se maudit intérieurement. Mais elle préféra ne rien lui dire, se contentant de le rassurer par un sourire. Elle s'en voulait déjà de se gâcher le plaisir de l'avoir à la maison.

Ils passèrent quelques heures tous les deux, se parlant parfois, se touchant, s'embrassant. Ils préparèrent à manger tous les deux en riant. C'était simple, c'était un acte de la vie de tous les jours mais malheureusement c'était des instants rares entre eux. Ils leur manquaient la vie du quotidien. Sam appréciait cet instant et était parvenue à oublier quelque peu le fait que dans quelques jours il serait encore loin.

Plus tard dans la soirée, ils s'étaient tous deux installées confortablement sur le canapé. Sam était allongée, la tête posée sur les genoux de Jack, lui la main dans les cheveux de la jeune femme. Ils regardaient la télévision sans vraiment porter attention au programme diffusé. Ils partageaient simplement un moment quelconque entre eux, mais tellement précieux. Ils étaient ensemble et c'était si bon pour eux de se retrouver.

Au bout de quelques instants, Jack soupira, trouvant leur silence auparavant confortable, à présent ennuyant voir pesant. Il avait senti qu'il y avait un malaise, rien qu'à l'air absent de Sam.

- Parles-moi, murmura-t-il.

Sam releva légèrement la tête pour vérifier que Jack avait bien parlé tant sa voix était basse. Devant l'incompréhension de Sam, Jack poursuivit.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

- Qui te dit que quelque chose ne va pas, murmura-t-elle en reprenant sa position d'origine pour se concentrer sur la télévision.

Quelques minutes passèrent sans que l'un d'eux ne bouge. Samantha regardait la télévision, sentant le regard de Jack posé sur elle. Il se demandait pourquoi elle ne lui parlait pas, pourquoi elle avait l'air si tendue. A l'ordinaire quand ils se retrouvaient, elle était un vrai moulin à paroles, elle lui racontait tout et n'importe quoi, ses journées, ses missions, bien qu'ils en avaient souvent déjà parlé au téléphone. Et il adorait la regarder parler un sourire béa aux lèvres. Elle avait besoin de tout partagé avec lui, et Jack en faisait de même avec elle.

Mais ce soir elle semblait distante.

Il la força à se relever doucement, si bien que Sam se retrouva assise. Elle lança à Jack un regard plein d'incompréhension.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Sam? redemanda-t-il de la façon la plus douce possible.

Sam plongea son regard dans celui de Jack, elle fut surprise d'y trouver autant d'inquiétude. Elle passa amoureusement une main sur sa joue rêche et rapprocha lentement son visage de celui de son amant.

Ils s'embrassèrent de longues minutes si bien que Jack oublia presque le pourquoi de son inquiétude. D'ordinaire, Sam avait le don de le rassurer rien que d'un simple baiser, mais pas ce soir. Il soupçonna d'ailleurs que cette dernière ait utilisé cette technique pour lui faire omettre le sujet de conversation qu'il avait lancé. Il détacha son visage du sien, mais Sam n'était pas d'accord.

- Sam, menaça-t-il en se reculant.

- Tu m'as manqué, murmura-t-elle.

- Oui je sais, tu m'as manqué aussi…mais je voudrais qu'on finisse cette discussion.

- Quelle discussion?

- Celle que tu essayes à tout prix de me faire oublier…par des moyens…pas très catholiques, finit-il en souriant.

Samantha se cala dans le canapé, la tête en arrière, le visage tout à coup fermé, imperméable. La tentative d'humour de Jack n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté. Jack ne savait pas si elle cherchait ses mots ou si elle s'enterrait dans le mutisme. Il décida de la pousser à nouveau.

- Sam, l'encouragea-t-il.

Elle poussa un long soupire qui avait, à s'y méprendre, des allures de sanglot.

- _Tu pourrais encore obtenir tout ce que tu as toujours voulu_, murmura-t-elle toujours le regard perdu.

- Pardon?

Elle tourna lentement la tête vers lui, et plongea à nouveau son regard dans le sien.

- C'est ce que mon père m'a dit avant de mourir, murmura-t-elle alors en fermant les yeux.

Le visage de Jack se durcit comme il passa une main délicate dans les cheveux de Sam. Après bientôt un an, il savait que la mort de son père restait encore un sujet difficile pour elle, et il songeait que ce serait toujours plus ou moins comme ça.

Evoquer son père la rendait fragile et forte à la fois. Elle avait souvent éprouvé le besoin de parler de son enfance, des souvenirs avec son père, bons ou mauvais, mais aussi de sa mère. Elle s'était confiée à lui. Il aimait ça car il sentait l'immense confiance que lui faisait Sam, et c'était aussi un moyen de la connaître davantage. Parler de son père lui faisait du bien, car elle se souvenait avec fierté de ce que son père lui avait enseigner, et en même temps elle souffrait terriblement du vide qu'il avait causé.

Il semblait qu'une éternité s'était écoulée avant que Samantha ne reprenne la parole.

- J'ai longtemps cru que ce que je voulais c'était TOI, uniquement toi, commença-t-elle d'une voix quasi sourde, et mon père faisait référence à toi, à nous, quand il me l'a dit, j'en suis certaine.

Elle détourna son regard de Jack, et fixa un point invisible sur la table basse. Jack lui était pendu à ses lèvres attendant impatiemment la suite.

- J'avais pensé qu'être avec toi me suffirait, qu'importe comment on vivrait, l'essentiel était que je sois avec toi, qu'on puisse s'aimer sans se cacher, sans se demander si c'était bien ou mal.

- Mais? murmura un Jack au visage de plus en plus tendu.

- Mais…je me rends compte que ce n'est pas le cas.

Elle se risqua à un regard en direction de Jack qui s'était instinctivement redressé sur le canapé. La mâchoire serrée, les bras reposant sur ses genoux, il serrait ses mains l'une dans l'autre de telle manière que Sam pensa un instant qu'il allait se briser les articulations.

- Jack…

Il tourna lentement la tête vers elle, un regard terrifié. Il avait visiblement peur de ce que Sam avait dit ou pouvait encore dire. Il semblait vulnérable. Elle comprit aussitôt, l'imagination de Jack avait fait qu'un tour.

- Ce que j'essaie de te dire c'est que je veux PLUS que ce qu'on a déjà.

Jack fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension.

- Je t'aime et je ne conçois pas ma vie sans toi…mais aujourd'hui notre situation ne me suffit plus.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Sam? demanda-t-il enfin d'une voix cassée.

- Je veux une vie normal Jack. Je veux vivre ne serait-ce qu'un peu dans la normalité, je ne veux plus qu'on ne se voit qu'entre deux avions, …

Elle soupira sous l'émotion, elle avait les yeux humides.

- Je veux une relation normale, je veux qu'on habite ensemble, je veux avoir tes enfants…je suis fatiguée de devoir régler notre relation en fonction de notre travail…

- Sam…

- Je veux juste une vie de couple normale, murmura-t-elle dans un sanglot.

Jack se passa un main sur la nuque et soupira bruyamment. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Et comme s'il venait de prendre conscience des paroles de Sam, il la fixa tout à coup de ses grands yeux chocolat.

- Attends une minute, commença-t-il, tu viens de dire que tu veux avoir _mes_ enfants?

Samantha détourna les yeux.

- Je sais, murmura-t-elle d'une petite voix, on en a jamais réellement parlé de ça…mais j'ai toujours pensé que…

- Tu as bien fait de le penser! affirma Jack.

Surprise par sa réaction, Sam lui accorda un timide sourire. Il lui passa une main sur le visage comme pour la rassurer. Ils partagèrent un tendre regard l'espace de quelques secondes avant que Sam ne s'exprime à nouveau.

- Et maintenant? questionna Sam.

- Maintenant?

- Oui il faut prendre une décision! Ca ne peut plus continuer comme ça!

Jack détailla Samantha, elle avait au visage une expression déterminée, elle avait cette lueur si commune dans son regard quand elle était sûre d'une chose.

- Tu sembles avoir déjà une idée en tête, je me trompe!

Elle se leva du canapé et fit le tour de la table basse pour finalement se retourner vers Jack. Elle jouait machinalement avec ses mains, étrangement elle semblait avoir perdue toute assurance.

- J'ai bien réfléchi…et je vais demander à nouveau un transfert!

- Pardon?

Jack se leva à son tour et enfouit d'une façon si familière les mains dans ses poches.

- Je vais me faire transférer au Pentagone, comme ça je serais à Washington avec toi.

Il la fixa un instant, elle ne bougeait pas attendant sa réaction. Il finit par baisser les yeux et sa voix résonna dans la pièce.

- Sam…je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça, ton travail est important à la base, tu t'ennuierais au Pentagone, je…je ne peux pas te laisser faire ce sacrifice!

- Mais bon dieu! hurla-t-elle presque. Ne me parle pas de sacrifices! Tu ne crois pas qu'on en a fait assez?

Jack resta interloqué quelques secondes devant le saut d'humeur de Samantha. Il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ça. Elle fut surprise par sa propre réaction, et déjà son visage était baigné de larmes. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle, et l'enveloppa de ses bras tout naturellement.

Elle était lasse…tellement lasse.

- Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle le visage niché dans le cou de Jack.

- C'est rien, tout va bien.

Il tentait de la rassurer comme il pouvait. Il la serra fort contre lui, lui passant lentement une main dans le dos. Il la sentait trembler entre ses bras. Elle était si fragile et blessée à cet instant.

Il comprit enfin combien elle souffrait de leur séparation.

Non pas qu'il n'y ait jamais songé, lui aussi souffrait de cela, mais il avait l'habitude d'une Sam forte si bien qu'il pensait qu'elle parvenait à surmonter ça.

Au téléphone, elle lui disait combien la situation était pesante et combien il lui manquait, mais elle savait aussi donner le change. Ne voulant pas que Jack s'inquiète, elle jugeait la situation difficile mais elle se montrait forte devant lui, jusqu'à ce soir.

Il n'avait pas mesuré le poids que c'était.

Pour lui aussi l'éloignement devenait de plus en plus difficile à supporter, mais il tenait car ils n'avaient pas d'autre solution pour le moment.

Et voilà que Sam lui en proposait une.

Il craignait qu'elle vienne un jour à regretter son choix.

- Sam, lui murmura-t-il en lui soulevant le menton pour qu'elle le regarde, tu es vraiment sûre que c'est ce que tu veux?

Elle se détacha légèrement de lui pour se plonger dans son regard. Elle devait se montrer honnête envers lui.

- Ce que je veux c'est qu'on ne soit plus séparés, commença-t-elle, et si ça signifie me faire transférer à Washington je le ferais.

- Oh Sam….

Il l'attira à nouveau contre lui et la serra du plus fort qu'il put. Il voulait tellement qu'elle sente combien cela le touchait.

- Jack, je veux que tu comprennes…le travail ce n'est plus une priorité, j'ai vraiment envie de nous donner une chance, et je sais que si nous continuons comme ça…on finira par se lasser de la situation…

- Je sais que tu as raison, murmura Jack dans les cheveux de la jeune femme, mais j'ai peur que tu finisses par regretter…et je pourrais tout aussi bien démissionner…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend, il n'avait pas besoin de la finir.

Samantha le repoussa doucement pour se dégager de ses bras, elle lui saisit délicatement les mains, elle releva enfin les yeux sur lui.

Les larmes avaient indéniablement coulé de ses yeux bleus, mais elle souriait tendrement. Elle fixa Jack intensément comme pour mémoriser l'instant.

- Ca fait plus de 8 ans que j'ai un travail passionnant même si parfois difficile, mais j'ai du sacrifier énormément pour cela surtout en ce qui concerne les relations amoureuses, depuis peu j'ai compris que, ma situation professionnelle je n'y étais plus vraiment attachée…

- Sam, c'est ce que tu dis mais…

- S'il te plait laisses moi finir, demanda-t-elle en serrant un peu plus ses mains dans les siennes.

Comme pour acquiescer, il lui déposa un léger baiser sur son front.

- Depuis ton départ du SGC, les changements ont été inévitables.

Elle soupira tout en détournant le regard.

- Ce n'est pas seulement ton départ, c'est TOUT!

Elle leva à nouveau les yeux sur lui.

- Tant qu'il y avait les Goaulds, poursuivit-elle, je me disais qu'il fallait attendre la fin du combat, que je ne pouvais pas abandonner ce travail…mais…maintenant avec les Oris…Je ne veux pas faire la même chose, je ne veux plus rien sacrifier à nous!

- Je comprends Sam, dit-il simplement en remettant en place une mèche de cheveux rebelle.

- On a du temps à rattraper Jack, et je n'ai plus envie d'attendre, je n'ai plus envie qu'on reporte ce qui nous est donné de vivre ensemble…

Jack posa ses mains de chaque côté du visage de Samantha et plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune femme.

- C'est la plus belle déclaration qu'on ne m'ait jamais faite, murmura-t-il en souriant légèrement.

- Jack, protesta-elle en baissant la tête gênée.

- Tu sais que je ne suis pas doué avec les mots Sam...

Il prit tout à coup un air grave au visage.

- Il me serait facile de démissionner et de revenir ici si c'est ce que tu souhaites.

- Ce que je souhaite c'est qu'on prenne un nouveau départ, qu'on puisse vivre pleinement notre relation, et pour ça je le sais, j'ai besoin de prendre une certaine distance, même si elle est provisoire, avec le travail.

- Qui aurait cru entendre un jour Samantha Carter parler ainsi de son travail!...

- Tout le monde change non! répondit-elle seulement en souriant.

Jack lui accorda un tendre sourire. Pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu qu'elle change, il l'aimait bien trop comme cela. Bien sûr elle s'était transformée depuis ses derniers mois, mais elle n'avait pas renié ce qu'elle était. Elle s'était juste affirmée en tant que femme.

Il n'avait jamais soupçonné qu'elle soit une femme si épanouie dans une relation, et il devait avouer qu'il n'avait jamais songé qu'elle soit capable de mettre entre parenthèses sa carrière professionnelle. Inévitablement, il se sentait fier, elle ne le faisait pas pour LUI mais véritablement pour EUX.

Il descendit lentement son visage vers celui de la jeune femme. Elle ferma les yeux dans l'attente de recevoir un baiser. Ce qu'il lui donna avec la plus grande tendresse. Ils s'embrassèrent de longues secondes avant de se séparer. Ils restèrent néanmoins front contre front gardant ce seul contact tout en reprenant leur souffle.

Jack remonta lentement sa main le long du bras de Samantha la faisant frissonner. Ses doigts vinrent tout naturellement effleurer les lèvres de la jeune femme.

- On ne rattrapera pas 8 ans de notre vie Sam, murmura-t-il, mais tu as raison…on doit profiter un maximum du temps qu'on a à présent…

Sam posa délicatement ses mains sur son torse en souriant.

- On va prendre du temps pour nous, et si tu le souhaites on va partir un peu d'ici, quelques temps, pour changer d'air, se retrouver…

- Je voudrais qu'on aille dans le Minnesota, murmura-t-elle en levant les yeux sur lui.

- Alors Minnesota ce sera, répondit-il en souriant trop heureux qu'elle soit elle aussi attachée à cet endroit.

Les mains de Samantha glissèrent dans le dos de Jack comme ce dernier l'attirait à lui. Ils restèrent enlacés de longues minutes.

Ils allaient prendre un nouveau départ, juste pour eux. Ils n'allaient plus rien sacrifier à leur couple, ce temps là était révolu. Ils avaient trop donné pour leur pays, ils méritaient à présent de prendre du temps pour eux, pour construire leur couple, pour avoir une vraie relation.

Ils méritaient une vie aussi normale qu'elle puisse être.

Après tout ils désiraient ce que recherche tout un chacun: vivre heureux avec la personne qu'ils avaient choisi. Et qui aurait pu leur reprocher cela?

* * *

Un petit feedback pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé? MerciJ 


End file.
